guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Axl Low/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Axl Low. Guilty Gear ;Winning *Self: "Whoa, a mimic! Not as handsome as me, though." *Sol: "Pretty good. Not good enough to beat me, though." *Ky: "Ha! With those looks, you'd be a star in my world." *May: "Is this some kind of joke? You're just a kid!" *Baldhead: "You don't look so good! You should see a doctor." *Potemkin: "A Neanderthal!? This world never ceases to amaze me!" *Chipp: "My kusari-gama's range is limitless! Wanna go again?" *Zato: "If I dance, my shadow dances with me. But you..." *Millia: "I used to prefer long hair on girls...but not any more." *Kliff: "Old man, do you know how I can get back to my world?" Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "No, no, no! That s not right! My sex appeal is all about my million-dollar smile!" *Sol: "It's kinda rude to go easy on me, my man!" *Ky: "Relax, man. Don't be so stubborn. Just think of it as helping me. Could you get outta my way now, though?" *May: "Oops, was that too much for you? My bad!" *Faust: "I gotta say, you really creep me out. Could you just stay down there for a while?" *Potemkin: "If I could go back in time and see your childhood, that'd be pretty awesome." *Chipp: "OK! OK! You were fast, but I had a longer reach. You knew you were gonna lose, right? Just kidding!" *Zato: "Y'know, people should really try to be more responsible with their life goals. Guess it's too late for you, though." *Millia: "And to think I used to prefer blondes..." *Kliff: "You were pretty cool when you were younger, gramps!" *Baiken: "Dresses and Chinese clothes aren't bad, but kimonos are...How do I put this...SO HOT." *Johnny: "Faster than a speeding bullet! Too bad you're no good when it's time for action, hehehe." *Venom: "Aren't you one of those people who can see, like, dead people and stuff?" *Anji: "You could make a living with your dancing skills. Just think twice before choosing a stage, though." *Jam: "I have two questions. Why are girls these days so strong? And...are you really a chef?" *Testament: "You were coming at me from all sides! My reach can't compete with that!" *Dizzy: "It was a close battle. I hope we never have to fight again." *Justice: "Th-That's right. That's what a h-human can do." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Sol, Ky, May, Faust, Potemkin, Chipp, Kliff, Baiken, Johnny, Venom, Anji, Jam, Testament, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Huh? What happened to you, man? How come you're dressed like that?" *Robo-Ky: "Robots back in the day could only dance, but--Oh, wait...I guess you're not much different! Hehehe!~" *Eddie: "Can I ask you something? You can actually see, right?" *Millia: "So anyway, do you wanna go get lunch with me? I know a lot of good places!" *Dizzy: "You're so charming! I have high hopes for you...So, what's the name of the lady behind you?" *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "What an original and sexy fashion sense! How exciting!" *Slayer: "An escort is a man who protects women. I'm the definition of an escort! So, will you introduce me to your wife?" *Bridget: "When it comes to playing around, nobody beats me! Can I see that? Lemme show you how it's done. Ow!" *Zappa: "What the? I'm getting chills...No way...It can't be..." *I-No: "Wait! I remember those breasts...I mean face. Or was it that ass... Aw man! I can't remember her face!" Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro *"You better think up a cool way to lose, mate." *"Go easy on me, okay?" *"I'm playing the lead here. Got it?" * Sol (post-''REV 2''): "Aww, and you used to be so cute." * I-No (post-''REV 2''): "At long last I've found your breasts--I mean this timeline's version of you." * Bedman (post-''REV 2''): "You really don't piss around now, do you?" ;Outro *"Not too bad, right?" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Don't hate me... Buh-bye." ** "My ultimate attack...! See 'ya!" ** "Time to end this! Amphora Conflagration!" ** "Well that was clever of me!" ** "Smashing job, self!" ** "You really should've stopped this when you had the chance!" ** "Well that was rather easy." * Faust's Fist of Annihilation: ** "What am I? Comic relief?" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "100 points for imitating a superstar! Buy hey, don't feel down 'cause you lost. Be like me: I'm all smiles, and I don't even have a ome to go back to!" * Sol: "Maybe I can't beat you in a fight, mate, but I've studied your weak points all across history. Hey, what's with that look?" * Ky: "You've really got it all, huh? Looks, smarts, skill... But I guess that means defeat hits you pretty hard, doesn't it? Sorry." * May: "Now listen young lady, a woman shouldn't raise her sword, or, uh, anchor, lightly." * Faust: "I've gotten used to a lot of weird things in this time period, but... you're something else, mate." * Potemkin: "I started wondering if you had some gorilla in the old family tree so I checked it out. No gorilla but there is a robot, as it turns out. Bit surprising..." * Chipp: "You're good at hiding in small spaces, huh? I've got one for you right here--right nside the range of my weapon! Ha ha ha!" * Zato: "A shadow's the opposite of something you know, If that thing was the main character, you'de be the shadow. Uh, by the way, re you really blind...?" * Millia: "Long, beautiful hair is really my favorite, but... not when it's all crumpled like that." * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "You know how every record set in a sport will eventually be broken? I think the same thing can happen to a person's mental state. If you're always sad, you're just gonna get sadder. So, why don't you try to break the happy record instead?" * Johnny: "Hah, you think you can call yourself a gigolo in my presence? The true test of a man isn't about how many ladies you made cry, it's about... huh? You're taking care of them? D-Do you have any vacancies...?" * Venom: "Hey mate, doesn't that hairdo ever...get in the way? Like, "Whoa, didn't see that coming"? You wanna borrow a bandana?" * Jam: "You know, it's always been bothering me, but... do you wash your hands before you cook?" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "I recon you could open a zoo all on your own, missy." * Slayer: "As an Englishman I know how to be a gentleman too, but... that doesn't help you win a fight." * I-No: "I-No, right...? I'll never forget that again. I think I might even know your 3-sizes... O-Okay, I was just joking. Don't look at me that way." * Sin: "Go ahead and wave that flag if you want, but maybe next time it oughta be a white one." * Ramlethal: "You quit taking over the world or whatever? Well, that's a relief. I'm telling you, the true test comes after you've conquered it. What're you going to go? Just more political non-sense." * Leo: "Wait a tick, why're you reading off all the laws I've broken? I thought this was supposed to be a duel, mate." * Elphelt: "Wedding dresses are right expensive, I almost feel a bit bad attacking you... I mean, there's no way in Hell I could pay you back for one." * Bedman: "I was going to say "Good night, loser!" but you're already asleep! My famous line... useless." * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "Just a little while ago, there was a trendy book about understanding people from their appearance and behavior. I was actually quite interested in it... until today, really." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "People who've never seen UFO's generally don't spend much time looking up at the sky. That dark face of yours could use a little bit of light." * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "I think you were trying to lecture me about something, but you were so far I couldn't hear you... You mind saying that again?" * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "Never met a bloke like you before... You what they call a corporate warrior?" Category:Quote list